Primrose
by SuomenNeito
Summary: AU. Berwald is hunting one day and sees the answer to his prayers hidden amongst the grass. Sweden x Finland/Berwald x Tino/SuFin. Sides of DenNor and DenFin. M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

You should all know that I actually planned this story out _first_, so I will be completing this one. Who knew that outlining before you write is the key to fan fiction? Well everyone but me because I was lazy. I have turned over a new leaf! Hoorah! This is also my first attempt at a serious fiction. This is also my first attempt at Berwald in general, not to mention his speaking patterns.

I feel that you should be warned that this fic is in no way historically accurate. There will also be SuFin, DenNor, and DenFin. You did read that last one correctly. However the main pairing is Berwald and Tino as it is my OTP. 8I

Please review! It encourages me to no end! Even if it is just to tell me that you enjoyed reading the story I would love it!

* * *

><p>With the ruckus the Russians had been making lately, Berwald was forced to go deeper into the forest than he normally did. He grimaced, tugging his quiver further up on his shoulder. He could only pray that they didn't mess with his little village aside from killing or scaring away all of the food. He closed his eyes and listened to the woods around him carefully. If there was nothing out even this far he would have no choice but to return home. He couldn't leave Peter with Nikolai long before the poor child started panicking.<p>

Berwald snapped his eyes open to the sound of moving grass. He crouched down in the bushes and crept toward where the noise had come from. Surely if it was anything big he would have seen it, but he was getting desperate. A low whimper came from the same area, causing the Swede to stop in surprise. Was it already injured? That would save him time at least, but he wasn't sure he'd ever heard an animal make that kind of noise before.

He stood up, moving aside low branches to make his way into the small clearing he heard the noises come from and stopped. There was no animal in the clearing.

It was a person.

The most beautiful creature Berwald had ever laid eyes on. He had blond, almost white hair splayed out like a fan in the grass, his long lashes casting small shadows on his pale cheeks. The Swede bent down to put his ear against the young man's chest to see if he was still alive. Thankfully there was a pulse and Berwald lifted the boy into his arms. As he did so a small primrose fluttered to the ground and he was stricken with awe and gratitude. He had prayed every night, despite knowing that the gods would not hear him, for a bride. Freyja had heard, and had sent him this beautiful creature to share his life with. His heart swelled with feelings he couldn't explain, looking down on this small blond man with a whole new light.

He then noticed the blood matting the hair on the side of his new bride's head. He held the man securely in his arms and went out from the forest as quickly as he could without hurting him further.

* * *

><p>"Nikolai! Papa has been gone for a long time. Are you sure he's coming back?"<p>

Big blue eyes stared up at the Norwegian, who felt his heart twist in his chest. He was so sweet; much like his younger brother Emil was when he was little. Nikolai ruffled the child's hair and went back to tending to dinner. "Your Papa would never leave you little one." He said to the boy softly, motioning to a small basket of herbs on his counter. "Would you get that for me Peter?"

The boy of seven years nodded, standing on the balls of his feet to reach the basket. It was nice for Nikolai to watch over him, but he just wished Papa would stay at home with him and let the village leader and his friends do all the hunting instead. He didn't understand why Papa wanted to be self-sufficient, as he had said, when there was plenty of food in town.

He handed the basket to Nikolai and then drifted towards the window, looking longingly out the window. He was scared that if Papa didn't come back, he'd be sent back to the orphanage in the village he had come from- and it was a scary thought. Papa played with him and loved him. No one there had ever done that.

Peter sighed, pressing his face against the cold glass of the window.

"Get back from the window, Peter. Papa won't be happy if you catch a cold." Nikolai warned, his back was turned from him, still preparing dinner. How did he always do that? Emil said that Nikolai had eyes on the back of his head, but he had yet to find them.

Just as the young boy was about to step away from the glass, a familiar tall, blond head was just visible coming from the forest. He was carrying something big! Peter jumped away from the window and tore through the house to the front door. Nikolai tried to correct him, but stopped and smiled instead. Berwald was lucky to have found such a sweet child.

Peter came back into the house as fast as he had left, grabbing at the bottom of Nikolai's tunic. "Papa said to get your medical stuff!" Nikolai stared at him for a moment before processing the information and ran to grab his things.

* * *

><p>The only thing Tino knew was that when he woke up, he would be in pain. On the brink of awareness, he tried to force himself back to sleep but knew it was all in vain. He could feel something heavy lying on his chest, something warm. He tried to bring his hand up to his eyes, but it was stopped by something soft. He opened his eyes enough to process that he was under several plush blankets before his head started to explode.<p>

He moaned, laying his head back onto the down pillows beneath him. He wasn't sure where he was, or why. He tried to think of the reasons behind the pain in his head but could think of none. He reached up to the area on his head where the pain flared the most and felt stitches.

"You're lucky Berwald found you." The soft, monotone voice belonged to the man that had just walked into the bedroom. He held out a glass of water and Tino accepted it. The other man could have killed him in his sleep if he wanted to, so there was no reason not to trust the liquid. Even if he was suspicious, Tino would have taken it anyway. He hadn't noticed how dry his throat was until he had the opportunity to quench his thirst.

"Where am I?" Tino asked after a long drink from the glass. "What happened?"

The man shrugged, sitting in the chair next to his bed. "I don't know. Berwald found you lying in the forest unconscious. You don't remember anything?"

Tino pouted and shook his head, staring into the water in his hands. He couldn't remember anything from before that moment. He tried to concentrate and think on it, and all he could come up with was a blond woman with pretty violet eyes and a primrose tucked behind her ear. He was pretty sure he had dreamt about her.

For a moment he could swear he saw a flicker of pity in the other man's eyes, but Tino didn't want to be pitied. He stretched his hand out to the Norwegian and said, "My name is Tino." He nodded and took Tino's hand, "Nikolai."

The Finn smiled and opened the covers to climb out of bed, but then realized he was naked. He blushed and looked around for his clothes. "If I could have my clothing I'll be out of your hair."

Nikolai shook his head and lightly pushed Tino back down onto the pillows. "You won't be going anywhere. Not like this at least."

Tino grimaced. There was nothing he hated more than being treated like he couldn't take care of himself. Memories of fights starting like this flashed through his head, and were gone before he could grab a firm hold on one of them. "I'm not a woman; I can take care of myself." He huffed, trying to sit up again. Nikolai shoved him back harder and Tino's hands flung up to his head as he moaned.

"I can see that."

The Finn grumbled and the Norwegian fought hard to keep a smirk off of his face. He was glad Berwald had offered to keep him at his place. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful." The Finn continued, "I just can't stand not knowing what's going." His cheeks were pink as he shrugged, lying back on the pillows. "Thank you for helping me."

Nikolai shook his head. "It isn't me you should be thanking."

Tino's eyes darted to the bedroom door as it opened. A tall, frightening looking man stepped through and Tino was gauging his distance from the door and how he could slip past the giant man. "W-who are you?"

"This is Berwald. He found you in the forest." Nikolai said in a bored tone, walking past Berwald into the hallway. "Tell me if the pain increases. The stitches should be ready to come out in a week." He called behind him.

Tino's heart sped up. Nikolai was going to leave him here with this _giant_? He looked back to the man with large, violet eyes. His mind was chanting, _'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.'_

Berwald couldn't believe his eyes. His little bride was even more beautiful with his skin less sickly and a light dust of pink over his cheeks. His face, hair, and the bare chest of the boy in front of him was glowing in the light of the bedside candle. The Swede forced the inappropriate thoughts that swarmed his mind, making a face that scared the poor Finn further.

"I-I'll fight you!" He squeaked, not sounding nearly as fierce as he would have liked.

"I don't w'nt t' fight ya." Berwald answered, taking a step forward toward the chair that Nikolai had occupied earlier. It had been his spot first. He had sat there with the Finn for hours before he had gone to tuck Peter in for the night. "Nev'r h'rt ya."

Tino frowned but sunk back into the pillows, cursing his body for shaking like a frightened girl. He _hated_ that. "O-okay. I'm not as weak as I look, just as a warning." He added, watching the Swede with wary eyes.

"What's y'r name?" Berwald asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Tino had a hard time imagining that a guy that big was nervous in front of him.

"Tino."

"T'no." Berwald even loved the way it sounded. It was a cute name for his precious bride. He badly wanted to sit beside him, kiss his hair, and join him under the covers, but he resisted the urge. Tino was still in pain and would probably fall for a gentleman more so than a barbarian. "Y'r comf'rtable?"

Tino nodded at the man and pulled the soft blankets up to his chin. They must have been expensive. He couldn't remember ever having such wonderful sheets, not that he remembered anything else either.

"G't s'me sleep. Ya need 't." The tall Swede turned and left Tino alone in his room. Tino wasn't sure what was happening or what would become of him, but the stinging in his head and behind his eyes kept him from thinking any more about it. He would face those things in the day to come.

* * *

><p>I promise this gets interesting eventually. xD I would love helpful, constructive criticism and some reviews about what you think and if you like it. I'm not sure about Sweden's accent but that's something that can be changed easily. Please, please, please let me know what you think! I love all my readers. I plan on another update within the week, maybe the beginning of next week. It depends on my load in course work. Ugh.<p>

Note: The Primrose is one of the sacred plants of Freyja, according to Google. I was doodling and I wound up drawing Tino lying in the grass with a single primrose next to his face and I looked up what it meant. I was pleased and then inspired. Ha ha!


End file.
